Goodnight forever
by therandomer5000
Summary: I don't know how to summarize this fic.. technically it's a death fic.. but.. nobody dies? read to find out R&R xx


**Hey guys, My twisted weird mind came up with this while I was daydreaming... I honestly don't know why.. enjoy xx**

* * *

**Goodnight forever**

April hadn't spoken to the turtles in two weeks since they accidentally mutated her father into a frightening mutant bat. She missed them but she just couldn't bring herself to call any of them.

She knew they hadn't meant it but, her father was gone and there was no way she could just forgive them.

There was one thing she had realised though, she was madly and unconditionally in love with Donatello. She missed his voice, his gorgeous brown eyes, his gap-toothed smile.. She missed the way he talked so excitedly about science and things his brothers would find boring, she missed talking to him about stupid stuff that didn't matter! She just plain missed him!

April lay on her bed and let out a long sad sigh as her father flew past the window.. again.

''He wants me to forgive the guys...'' She grumbled, ''I want to.. I wanna see them again!'' She stood up and went over to her window and stepped out onto the fire escape and went up to the rooftops. She looked around herself wondering what they were up to now.. she hadn't slept in a while so she was worried that she would end up imagining them.

''HURRY UP DONNIE!'' April froze at the sound of Raph's voice, she leapt across the rooftops until she saw three turtles frowning at the one in purple.

''Why are you being so slow tonight?'' Leo asked angrily, Mikey looked at Don sadly. He was the only one who knew exactly why.

''Sorry'' Don sighed,

''Come on then'' Leo nodded the other three turtles leapt away and Don was left standing on the roof alone, truth be told he didn't feel like patrolling tonight. He was just a few rooftops away from April's place, e wanted to go to her and apologise, try to make her see that he would never intentionally hurt her or her family but he just couldn't. he was afraid she'd just yell at him and chuck him out, he had to give her space.

''D-Donnie'' Don spun round to see April standing in front of him, she had tears in her eyes.

''April? are you ok?'' he asked worriedly,

''I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!'' April cried out as she dashed towards Donnie and threw herself on him, they both sank to the ground and held each other. ''I-I've missed you and your family so much.. I'm sorry about the way I acted''

''It's ok April.. Everything's ok..'' Don mumbled softly,

''DONNIE!'' Leo's angry voice interrupted the moment, the two friends parted but refused to let go of each other. They stared into each others eyes and small smiles crept onto their faces.

''I love you'' They both said together, they giggled and leant closer to each other.

''DONNIE!'' Raph yelled as he and his two other brothers jumped ont the roof, they froze and fell quiet when they saw the two holding each other and staring into each others eyes.

April and Donnie leant closer until their lips gently grazed each other, they closed their eyes and kissed with more confidence. The kiss became stronger and stronger, they both had a light blush on their cheeks but they were relaxed and comfortable. Their heart fluttered and beat as one.

''Dude..'' Mikey breathed as a grin slipped onto his face, he looked up at his older brothers to see they were smiling gently at the couple.

Donnie and April pulled apart. Donnie stood up and offered her his hand, she accepted it with a light smile. She got to her feet and held his hands, she didn't want to let go in fear that they would never feel each other again.

''April'' The three turtles smiled in greeting. ''Are you and Donnie... a thing now?''

April looked up at Donnie who was smiling down at her, he just looked so beautiful in the moonlight. She turned back to the guys and nodded. They grinned and congratulated the couple.

They all sat together and caught up for a while until April crawled into Don's arms with a yawn.

''Donnie, take me home please'' She looked up at him through tired eyes, Don nodded. She said a sleepy goodbye to the other turtles before being carried home.

Donatello gently lay her down and tucked her into bed, he kissed her gently before getting up.

''I'll see you tomorrow Don'' April sighed feeling content,

''Ok.. goodnight April'' Donnie smiled with a nod,

''g'night'' April watched as Don left through the window before she fell into a relaxed sleep.

...

''SHE'S WAKING UP! SHE'S FINALLY WAKING UP!'' April opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital, she felt tired and a little weak. She could see a doctor and a nurse, her father was smiling at her but he wasn't a mutant.

''Dad?'' She asked in confusion, the doctors and nurses left and her father sat on the bed.

''I'm so glad you're ok'' Kirby sighed.

''What happened?'' April asked,

''You had an accident.. I don't know.. you were attacked by someone in an alley way but I don't know who'' Kirby sighed,

''how did you turn back?'' April asked in surprise, ''Did Donnie come up with a cure?''

''Who's Donnie? what do you mean turn back?'' Kirby asked in confusion,

''You were a mutant bat'' April insisted, ''and Donnie.. you know him! Donatello? he's the smart one!''

''What are you talking about?'' Kirby asked, ''It must be an effect of the medicine.. the doctors say you can come home now... so .. get dressed''

April did as she was told and was taken home, she stayed quiet and confused. What was happening?

''I'll make dinner'' Kirby nodded as April went to her room.

''I've been in a coma... did I just imagine all of that?'' She asked herself sadly, ''I-I can't have! Donnie... Donnie wasn't made up! I can't make up four ninja turtles living in a sewer with their rat father.. It's not something someone can just make up!'' She began to pace around her room, she tried to wrap her brain around what was happening but there was no explanation except..

''It was all just a dream.. It was a dream caused by the medicine.. I'm still taking that medicine so when I sleep I'll see the guys.. I'll see Donnie'' April frowned, She went down for dinner.

Once she'd eaten she went straight to bed and fell asleep.

...

She opened her eyes to see she was in the lair but something was wrong. She walked out to see the guys but nobody was there.

''I need to take a stronger dose of medicine in order to see them again'' She concluded sadly.

...

Every night she tried a stronger dose of her medicine to try and see her Donnie again but it took a long time until one night she got the dose perfect.

...

She opened her eyes, she was lying in her bed. She sat up to see her father fly past the window, she grinned and ran onto the fire escape and jumped over the rooftops to try and find the guys.

When she was closer to the lair she found the guys standing on a rooftop, they looked pretty upset especially Don.

''I can't believe she just.. disappeared like that'' Mikey breathed, Don bowed his head and shut his eyes tightly,

''I know..'' Leo sighed, Raph put a hand on Don's shoulder causing the sad turtle to look up. fortunately he looked straight at April.

''April?'' Donnie breathed, the other three turtles looked round and spotted her.

''GUYS!'' She grinned, she began to run towards them but her vision went black.

...

Her eyes flew open to find she was back in the real world and it was ten in the morning.

''No.. No.. I can see them in my dreams but I don't have enough time to actually talk to them'' She frowned sadly. She buried her face into her pillow and sobbed quietly, her tears soaked the pillow and her throat hurt from the burning lump that was lodged in it but she didn't care.

She sniffled as she sat up, she quickly got dressed and began to pace around her room.

''I-I need to keep taking that dose of medicine.. how can I see the turtles again?'' April asked herself, her sleep deprived mind came up with a horrible answer.

''I need to die... If I over dose I'll fall asleep and die... maybe then I can be with them'' She felt the hot tears roll down her cheeks, she didn't want to die but she couldn't live with out Donnie. She loved him more than anything, she had to do this.

She grabbed all the pills she had left, it would definitely be enough to kill her. She took a deep breath and took them all one by one, she was feeling dizzy and sick but she didn't panic she lay on her bed and waited.

She could feel her life slipping away and her eyelids began to droop.

''I'm sorry... dad'' She whispered before falling into her endless sleep.

...

She opened her eyes to find herself lying in an alleyway, she felt weak but aware.

''No.. no..'' She groaned as tears stung her eyes. ''It didn't work... I'm back in the turtles' universe but.. I'm gonna die anyway'' She croaked as the tears slid down her face, she would never get to say goodbye to anyone she loved. She was doomed to die alone in the cold wet alley.

''APRIL! NO!'' April heard Donnie's scream, she blinked and he appeared in front of her face. He was alone as far as she could see. He scooped her into his arms and held her against his plastron, she could feel his tears splash onto her face and mix with hers.

''Donnie...'' She breathed, ''I'm sorry''

''F-For what?'' Don hiccupped.

''For disappearing.. for causing you grief'' She croaked as more tears came, ''I-I never wanted to h-hurt you''

''April.. oh April'' Donnie sobbed as he held her closer and kissed her forehead, April noticed three shadows appear on the rooftop. they were the other three brothers.

''Goodbye Donnie.. I love you so much'' April breathed,

''April'' Don sniffed, ''I love you too''

Before April slipped into her never ending darkness she saw Donatello look around at his brothers and call to them desperately,

''HELP! GUYS! PLEASE HELP!''

...

She could feel the warmth seep back into her body as her life became stronger, she was confused.. She'd thought she was dead!

April slowly came to, she could finally open her eyes.

''April'' Donnie breathed as April's eyes opened,

''Donnie?'' April swallowed dryly, ''How..''

''I saved you.. it worked and YOU'RE ALIVE!'' Donnie grinned joyfully, April smiled happily at him and they both hugged.

She was finally back where she belonged, she was in Donnie's arms and everything was right again.

* * *

**Like I said.. I don't know why I dreamt this! I'm only writing it cause I'm bored... Please Review anyway xx**


End file.
